Legends of Fairy Tail The Devil Slayer
by mab97
Summary: Join Pariah a powerful and the only known fire fox devil slayer in existence as he goes on numerous adventures in a quest to defeat all evil devils and become the most powerful wizard ever!
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail; Devil Slayer

Arc 1; The Devil Within Chapter 1

A young boy smiled largely as he nestled his small face into a mound of snow white fur.

"Thanks for saving me Kitsuno! You're the strongest Devil ever!" The little looked up at nine tailed fox devil before him. Kitsuno gave a canine smile before licking the boy's head and with a flick of his tail the shape of a strange monster was turned to ash.

"Now, young Pariah." The devil fox smiled "I have told you; no matter how powerful someone is there will always be somebody better. That is why I train you so hard."

"No way Kitsuno! Nobody will ever beat you! You can use foxfire!" Pariah's light blue green eyes glistened as he nestled his head deeper into the soft white fur.

"Pariah, while I'll admit that we may be the only ones left who can use the Devil Slaying Art of foxfire we are by no means invincible. Now come it's time to train."

Pariah groaned in dismay but climbed onto Kitsuno's back and within moments they were a mere shadow in the distance.

_Ten Years Later_

"Did you see that Kitsuno!" Pariah yelled as the red foxfire launched from his fist destroyed a nearby boulder.

"Of course I did my boy. Remember I am the nine tailed fox devil, there isn't much I don't see." Kitsuno put on his canine grin as he looked at his adopted son. It seemed like yesterday that he was a six year old boy that believed in their invincibility. Now he was a sixteen year old young man convinced in his own invincibility. "Carry on son. There's always room for improvement!"

"Yes Kitsuno!" Pariah yelled back and continued his use of complex fire magic.

Kitsuno laid his old head on his paws and observed the young man with his scarlet eyes noting his strange change in appearance. In youth as Kitsuno remembered, Pariah was a lanky, tall, scrawny piece of work. But he had a fire in his eyes so Kitsuno took him. But now, now Pariah was tall and lean with well-defined muscles and he began cropping his originally shoulder length black hair to a short but somehow still messy style. And his magic was incredible, he possessed raw talent and determination that Kitsuno never before believed possible for a mere human. He wasn't human anymore now though. Pariah was a Devil Slayer now.

As Kitsuno pondered Pariah's growth in body and mind he was made oblivious to the charging of the ice spell behind him and before him or Pariah could react an icy blade pierced Kitsuno's heart.

"NO!" Pariah screamed at the top of his lungs running to his fallen foster parent. "Come on Kitsuno get up! It's Acheron! The Ice Devil!" Pariah gasped as a large winged figure with obsidian black hair and diamond clear eyes approached them.

"Ah Kitsuno the mighty fire fox devil finally caught sleeping. How cute." Acheron chuckled through his abnormally black lips as several of his servants appeared behind him and prepared to engage Pariah who was shuddering from sheer rage.

"Kill the boy now I have other affairs to attend to." But Acheron was stopped in his tracks and he turned in awe at the new power he was feeling. What he saw shocked him.

On his knees and with tears streaming down his face Pariah began convulsing his fists clenched so tightly blood flowed down his knuckles and before Acheron or his servants could react, Pariah was surrounded in an intense aura of crimson flames.

"Impossible! A human using foxfire!?" Acheron gasped as the flames died down and in front of him was the image of nightmares.

Snow white hair, blood red glowing eyes with slits for pupils, black mottled veins across his face and to complete the ensemble nine crimson tails of fire.

"I-impossible." Acheron whispered "Another fox devil!? Quickly men, slay him!" The lackeys grunted in agreement quickly requiping to armor and swords and charging the terrifying figure.

Pariah smirked viciously "So you wish to die first? Very well." And with a wave of his hand the servants were no more, simply crimson ashes.

"How can this be? He's at least fifty times stronger than before!" Acheron yelled unaware that his thoughts were no longer in his head.

Pariah grinned wickedly at Acheron before clutching the devil's throat in a fiery deathlock.

Acheron quickly fired ice spikes at Pariah who was forced to back off but he continued to grin. "GOOD! I like it when they fight back!" And with that Pariah launched a flurry a compacted foxfire at Acheron each hitting with surprising force. Acheron attempted to freeze the ground to give himself an advantage but Pariah's flames melted any attempt and before Acheron could yelp he was gripped on the shoulder and forehead by Pariah whom was smiling sadistically. "Time for a little trick." Pariah's grin widened.

"DEVIL SLAYER SECRET ART; FLAME OF PURIFICATION!"

Pariah's hands were enveloped in white flames that began to penetrate Acheron's body slowlyerasing his devil essence.

Acheron cried out in pain "MASTER HELP ME!" Those were the last words of Acheron.

After Acheron's death almost as quickly as it had happened Pariah's transformation ended. "Ugh my head, what… Kitsuno!" Pariah rushed to his fallen parent, master and friend. "Come on Kitsuno! Say something!" Tears ran down Pariah's face as the fox devil looked up at him and gave a canine smile.

"Pariah my boy. I believe my time is up but don't cry, just remember what I taught you and live your life to the fullest. I even got a present for you." Kitsuno gasped as he lifted his tails and underneath was a dark brown leather jacket. "It belonged to a dear friend of mine and I hope it will help you remember me. Goodbye son." And with a single tear Kitsuno vanished.

"KITSUNO!'' Pariah sat in place crying Kitsuno's name for seven hours before finally climbing to his feet. "I'll kill them all, every last devil on this planet that's worked with for or over Acheron. They will all die!" With that Pariah gently adorned Kitsuno's gift and began his journey, He knew there was a town nearby, a town where he could start his quest and maybe even find help. A town called Magnolia.

**Author's Note; LO AND BEHOLD! A NEW SERIES! So yeah been really into Fairy Tail recently and I just had to make this and I'll admit Pariah's Fox Devil transformation is based on Dante's Devil Trigger from the new Devil May Cry. But anyways a new series is born so sit back and enjoy the ride!**

Characters;

Pariah; Our new hero, an exceptionally powerful devil slayer or exorcist mage taught by the rare fox devil in fire magic Pariah can utilize the unique foxfire. Pariah is strong willed and passionate and has a very strong hatred towards any devil who harms the weak…so all of them…

Stats;

Race; Human (Devil slayer) Wt; 75kgs Ht; 6"4 Hair; Black (White transformed) eyes; Blue green (Red when transformed as well as black slits for pupils.) Skin tone; Pale

Kitsuno; One of the last and an awesomely powerful and wise nine tailed fox devil. Pariah's adopted father whom cares very deeply for his "son".

Acheron; A powerful ice devil and is as cold as the ice he controlled but also a coward when facing adversity. He inspired Pariah's warpath for vengeance and hatred of evil devils.

**PS Stats will only be revealed on recurring characters… Just so you know. See ya'll next time in either this or Tales of The Dragonborn!**


	2. Team Alva

Chapter two; Team Alva

Pariah walked down the cobblestone streets the smell of smog in the air. "God how can people live in this stench?" Pariah asked himself as he continued down the crowded street. Merchants calling out their shop's names and a variety of beggars swarmed Pariah as he shoved a large gathering of peopling chanting lowly.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight!" The crowd hummed as a powerful blast of wind magic nearly swept Pariah off of his feet.

"Come on is that all you got?" came an indifferent and bored voice "I've fought toddlers with more potential than you." It droned on but was drowned out by a battle cry which was swiftly silenced.

Pariah shoved through the crowd curious to what had transpired seconds before and came upon the sight of a man writhing on the ground as a tall green robed figure smirked over him.

Despite the strange robes the first Pariah noticed was his eyes. Cold and apathetic to the world around him and he continued to speak.

"You have the nerve to challenge Madara and this is all you bring?!" he yelled at the small man who cowered beneath him. Despite his wind magic dying down Madara's dirty blonde chest length hair continued to move as if trapped in an eternal breeze.

The man attempted to get up and away from Madara but was swiftly knocked back down as Madara laughed at his efforts. He turned to the crowd and immediately donned a serious look. "Let this be warning to those who believe they can challenge Fairy Tail." But as he turned away from the crowd Pariah stepped in.

"It takes a big man to challenge such a low class mage are you proud of yourself?" Pariah growled towards Madara.

Madara faced Pariah his serious unsympathetic locking Pariah's which were alive with anger.

After an intense stare down Madara smirked and launched a barrage of compressed blades of air.

Pariah roared and was surrounded in an intense crimson flame aura which quickly dissipated Madara's barrage.

"Oh tough guy can heat up some air can he? Perhaps it's time I actually attempted." He yawned with a bored smirk.

Pariah grinned wickedly "Perhaps I should start as well." And upon the end of Pariah's words the two combatants seemingly vanished only to reappear on the nearby rooftops. After dodging another barrage from Madara, Pariah retaliated with a volley of compacted fire balls but as each approached their mark they were knocked aside by an invisible force as Madara continued to smirk.

"What is this!?" Pariah asked as Madara continued to smirk at him.

"Oh just a little ability I have unique to my family. You see we're favored by the wind spirits and they protect me, you could call it my spirit guard. Do you like it?" He continued to smirk as Pariah tried to comprehend what he was hearing.

'Spirit guard those haven't been heard of for hundreds of years. How can I beat him if I can't touch him!?' Pariah thought to himself Just as Madara charged.

With the speed of the wind itself he delivered a powerful fist into Pariah's jaw.

Pariah was handily knocked off the rooftop but quickly recovered. Pariah began circling Madara planning his next move. 'I got it.' He thought 'I just need to hit him from everywhere at once.' Pariah grinned at Madara wickedly as Madara seemed to retort with his cool smirk. Then in an instant Pariah was in the air raining fire upon Madara.

Madara smirked as the flames were brushed aside by his spirit guard but was shocked when a voice behind him rang out.

"NINE TAILED FOX DEVIL SLAYER CHARGE!" And before Madara could act a swift flurry of fiery kicks and punches connected with his upper body knocking him into the ground and leaving a deep rut tracing Pariah's attack.

Upon recovery Madara looked up, his ever present smirk still going strong. "Strange nobody's ever broken through my spirit guard except maybe, her. I'm impressed maybe you're not as pathetic as I thought, but you still stand no chance."

Pariah grinned at Madara and then spoke. "No? Well maybe this will change your mind. DEVIL SLAYER SECRET ART; HELLFIRE STORM!" A massive amount of magical fire surrounded Pariah the sheer intensity of the flames made the crowd of onlookers cringe.

Madara continued smirking cool as ever "Hm, perhaps you'd like to see one of my techniques? IMPERIAL SPIRIT CANNON!" And with those words a tornado formed around Madara's arm as he continued to smirk and raised it towards Pariah.

The combatants raised their hands but before either of them could follow through with their attacks a sharp commanding voice cut them off.

"Madara what are you doing? Picking fights with strangers again?"

Madara immediately stood down his face reverting to it's serious demeanor.

Pariah was impressed he didn't think anyone could shut that guy up however he was still rattled at Madara's indifference to him and one of his most powerful techniques but he turned to the voice that halted their battle and was struck by a sight he didn't expect. The person who managed to shut Madara's mouth was a pretty teenage girl.

She had long auburn hair and striking emerald green eyes, her hair was tied back in a ponytail while on her left cheek a deep "t" shaped scar took up a small amount of space. Her nose was small and soft as was her chin and she had a fine pair of pink lips to complete her face. She had a soldier's posture and it went with her clothes, a pair of military boots, tight snow white combat pants, a white t-shirt and an unbuttoned military coat sporting a strange crest on the shoulder. She simply radiated authority.

Behind her was yet another pretty girl only this one blonde and taller by a few inches. She had crystal blue eyes and long blonde hair that ran to her rear end with a ponytail in the middle of the blonde wave. She had soft facial features and kind eyes but Pariah could tell from the way she stood she was introverted and lacked confidence. She wore knee high brown leather boots with the tops given a quarter fold down, a blue short skirt that was a few inches from her boots and to top off the look a white belly shirt with a pink jean boro jacket over it, this jacket also sporting the strange crest.

Madara stared at the two young women and coolly replied "He picked the fight I was merely showing him the error of his ways. But I assume you're not here about that, so what's the job?"

The auburn haired girl spoke "Just hunting a strange monster that's attacking people. No biggy."

"Alva you know I prefer details." Madara replied his face never once changing expression from it's serious look.

"Well reports said it was like a devil, just absolutely horrifying." The tall blonde girl spoke up.

"Thank you Yuki." Madara replied and Yuki blushed deeply.

Pariah cut in. "A devil? You're hunting a devil? Who exactly are you people?"

Alva smirked and in her commanding voice replied. "Yes, we're hunting a "devil" but it will hardly be a challenge. We are members of the Fairy Tail guild the greatest in existence." She seemed to be standing at attention as she spoke.

Pariah yawned making an added point to show he was unimpressed. "Well if you're hunting devils I want in and believe me they are far more dangerous than you say they are."

Alva sneered at Pariah. "And how would you know!?"

"Well you see I'm what you common folk call "an exorcist mage" or as we call ourselves "a Devil Slayer" and I'm a damn good one so I recommend that you let me tag along for this one."

Alva considered his point but before she could speak Madara cut in. "Deal I can't wait to put you in your place when you see me destroy that "all powerful" devil in one move then we can finish what we started." Throughout his rant Madara's face never changed once.

Pariah smirked. "You're on. I just hope that I can leave some devil for you guys."

Alva glared at the new showboat 'who does he think he is?' she thought to herself. 'No matter his aid could be useful.'

"Very well if Yuki is in agreement then you may join us." Alva turned to Yuki whom gave a shy nod. "It's decided you may join us on this job exorcist mage."

"The name's Pariah and you shouldn't have trouble remembering it because everyone will know it soon enough." Pariah smirked at Alva's irritated look.

"Alright then Pariah let's move out, we don't have all day."

And Alva with Madara and Yuki in tow began down the newly industrialized streets of Magnolia. Pariah paused before he followed a dark grin taking up his face. 'Yes my revenge starts now I'll force that devil to reveal Acheron's allies then I'll kill him and if those "Fairy Tail" wizards get in my way then they better be as strong as they say they are because nothing short of a god is getting in the way of my revenge!' Pariah chuckled to himself as he began following them his eyes with a slight red glow.

**Author's Note**

** And behold another chapter is written with contributions from my friend who's pen name is guess what, MADARA (pretentious right?) but oh boy team Alva has been introduced but the question remains will Pariah join them or be their destruction? Find out in the next chapter leave a review and tell your friends!**

** Characters;**

** Madara Senju; Master level wind mage with the ability unique to the Sinju family the "Spirit Guard" the spirits of the wind guard him from harm. A mysterious past and an unchanging serious expression until in combat where he takes a turn for the cocky and arrogant.**

** Alva Trodaire; S Class Wizard and Master of requip and fighting magic. From a tragic past where her family was murdered she was saved by a fairy tail wizard who taught her to fight for those she cared about and a devout follower of fairy tail with a strict attitude towards her team bred from her desire to keep them safe.**

** Yuki Oshigami; Expert Level Lightning Mage with a creative mind. From the wealthy Oshigami family she left the fortune for her passion; magic and from there she met fairy tail. While lacking combat confidence and being a textbook introvert she's stylish and cares deeply for her team.**

**Additional note this takes place 200 years after mainstream Fairy Tail and Fjore has entered the industrial age so yay!**


	3. The Blood Fox

Chapter 3

The Blood Fox

A ragtag group of mages made their way down a shaded forest trail a beautiful young auburn haired teen leading the way. Behind her stood a tall blonde teen of equal beauty and beside her a tall, long haired teen male with a serious expression. Trailing behind the group another teen followed them; this one donned a brown leather jacket and dark brown, nearly black hair, his expression calm as he passed a crimson red fireball between his hands.

The auburn haired teen known as Alva raised her hand halting her ensemble, the legendary "Team Alva" of the Fairy Tail guild. She turned her head to her team, Madara and Yuki then gave a quick glance at the other teen, Pariah.

"So team first and foremost before we go any further, do we have any idea on how to track this devil?" Alva looked through the team Yuki's face was scrunched in thought and while Madara didn't look it he was calculating any possible way to track a devil. Then Pariah laughed aloud.

"You wanna find a devil and you're asking the non-devil slayers? Give me a minute."

Pariah stepped ahead of the group and closed his eyes tightly and clasped his hands in front of his chest.

"Devil Slayer Art; DEMON EYES!" Pariah was enveloped in a quick burst of flames which quickly died down and he turned to Team Alva and slowly looked up as he opened his eyes.

Yuki let slip a small scream as Alva's eyes widened while Madara remained expressionless.

Staring back at them was Pariah only his eyes became blood red as black veins traced around his eyes but stranger than that were his pupils they had become pitch black jagged crucifixes in the sea of crimson that was Pariah's irises.

Pariah grinned at the team's reaction. "So you've never seen devil slayer eyes before I take it?"

Madara looked at Pariah with his expressionless face, "So how is changing your eyes going to help us freak?"

"Well my airheaded companion, devil slayer eyes are a special ability exclusive to devils and devil slayers and they allow the user to see the world in a way only a devil can. I can see all plains of existence at once ergo I can track nearby devils by seeing the impression they left in the other planes of this world. And you should thank me because we're headed the wrong way and I'm going to have one hell of a headache after I go out of this, too much information for a mortal mind to handle and such."

Alva stared at Pariah simply fascinated by his strange power "Okay so we're going the wrong way. Where to then?"

Pariah looked directly at Alva and pointed to his right. "A devil went through these woods a while ago and it matches the timeframe in which that settlement was attacked considering it's that way, also if this helps he's a user of blood magic."

At this point Yuki spoke up, "Wait a minute! I thought blood magic was extinct or banned or whatever! How can this devil be using it!"

Madara turned his sky blue eyes onto Yuki. "Simple you newbie he's a devil therefore human magic occurrences don't apply to him he just might be a blood devil duh."

Yuki put her head down blushing deeply out of embarrassment for her being reprimanded.

Pariah continued to gaze down the path that was clear to him. Through the devil slayer eyes the world appeared a shade of violet except for the blood devil's trail it glowed crimson red and was surrounded by floating sigils that represented blood magic. The trail was slowly fading however Pariah quickly leapt onto a tree branch that the trail appeared stronger on 'so this is where the beasty rested for a bit' he thought to himself. After quickly committing the trail to memory he blinked his eyes back to their typical blue green. And he was immediately pounded by a headache as he looked to his newfound team. "This way! Just stay on my tail." And with that Pariah was leaping from tree to tree Madara and Alva following his example while Yuki tore through the forest under them impressing Pariah with her speed.

Alva looked to the group and then to Pariah as they leapt through the trees after Pariah who was following some invisible trail. 'I don't like this but I have no choice but to trust him when the job came in the village was under attack and if he can find the quickest route than I have no choice.' She thought to herself. 'But if he tries to hurt my team, I will kill him.' She concluded her thought as they hopped closer and closer to the village and the blood devil.

Pariah looked back at the group behind him, noting Alva's suspicious look 'God that look is creepy I haven't done anything…yet' he thought to himself when out of nowhere he hit a wire.

Pariah promptly tumbled to the ground but through his enhanced reflexes he managed to barely land on his feet. Madara's spirit guard quickly cut the line before he could hit it and Alva's enhanced sight allowed he to see it and dodge it while Yuki was safe on the ground. Madara and Alva quickly descended and took formation in a small triangle. Madara's hair began blowing more than usual as the wind swept around him. The air near Yuki began to cackle with electricity and Alva's fists and feet began glowing while she requipped a sword into each of her hands. Pariah glared around his head still pounding from his use of the devil slayer eyes but he summoned flames into his hands none the less and glared around taking in all the sounds his enhanced hearing could pick up. Rapid voices and footsteps were surrounding him when suddenly the sources of the noises appeared.

"Well well well. What have we here? Some lost mages it would seem." The voice came from a young man who stepped from the crowd of thugs. He was of average height with a thin bony face and dark brown eyes along with a terrible attempt at what looked like a mullet.

As he approached the group identifying himself as Conner the flash and the group as his bandits his irritating voice began giving Pariah an even worse headache than before as he stopped in front of Pariah.

"Well look at you. You know that's a nice jacket. I think I'll take it." And quick as lightning jabbed his hand covered in electricity towards Pariah's face.

Time seemed to slow down and Pariah smirked as his foot lit ablaze and connected with Conner the flash's groin. The young man vomited on spot tears streaming down his face as Pariah turned to Team Alva. "Deal with the bandits. I'm gonna teach Conner here to respect his betters."

Madara's face widened into a cocky grin as a vortex swirled around him sucking the bandits towards them while Alva leapt from bandit to bandit dispatching them with blinding speed, Pariah never seen anyone with such speed and grace before. Meanwhile Yuki looked terrified but she let out bolts of lightning dropping bandit after bandit. All the while Pariah was beating Conner with minimal effort, Conner simply couldn't regain his balance as Pariah sneered at him "I've had enough of this. DEVIL SLAYER SECRET ART; HELLFIRE KICK!"

With those words Pariah's foot was enveloped in flames as his foot made contact with Conner's jaw with the flames exploding on contact. Conner was no more. Pariah shrugged his shoulders as he turned to the sight of numerous spread eagle bandits as Alva's sword disappeared the lightning and the wind died down and Madara returned to his serious expression.

Alva looked the surprised Pariah then to her team "Alright we've lost enough time let's move out!" and she leapt back into the trees.

Pariah smirked as he followed her example along with the rest of Team Alva and Pariah resumed point.

After at least ten minutes of travel Pariah and the rest of Team Alva's noses were hit with the scent of smoke. Pariah looked back "That's the village we have to hurry!" and he almost disappeared from how fast he accelerated Team Alva in tow.

As they came upon the village they struck by an awful sight.

Bodies everywhere each unnaturally pale with puncture wounds on their necks more terrifying than that was that wasn't a single drop of blood to be found.

Every building destroyed or aflame. "By god…that monster." Alva gasped falling to her knees. "He killed them all."

Yuki's eyes were full of terror as she curled into Madara who didn't once leave his serious expression but even that didn't ide the rage in his eyes as Pariah stared in terror at the scene.

Suddenly a small cry came from a burning building. Pariah appeared almost instantaneously next to the building 'this is why I need to kill devils!' he thought to himself 'no matter the cost!' he continued in his mind as he consumed the flames and ran into the wreck that was once a home and he came out carrying a small boy.

Team Alva's female members looked in horror at the boy covered in cuts and soot while Madara looked his serious demeanor didn't change. "Come on buddy you can make." Pariah said to the boy who was breathing shallowly as Pariah gently laid him on the ground. The boy began gasping for air but quickly stopped and locked eyes with Pariah and he spoke with two voices one that of a child the other…'Kitsuno!' Pariah almost screamed as he fell back and Kitsuno's voice came through the kids mouth "Don't be like him Pariah I raised you better! This Team Alva just might be a new family for you don't let your hatred cloud your judgments please don't be like him. For me." Suddenly his voice shifted to that of a little boy while Team Alva was seemingly unaware of Kitsuno's words.

"Mommy's calling me. Time to sleep. I'm so tired." With that the boy's body went limp.

Pariah looked up to the sky and let out a roar of flames in anger when suddenly steps echoed through the destroyed streets when out walked a man.

The man wore a long black trench coat over black jeans and a white tee shirt stained in blood and when he looked up his face was no better.

From his greasy reddish black hair down his scarred face to the massive Glasgow grin across his cheeks this man was scary and his eyes. They were just like Pariah's devil slayer eyes.

"Hm." His soft voice began. "It seems I missed a few." His grin widened "My name is Taro and you all needn't introduce yourselves for I know you. Pariah." He locked his eyes on Pariah's.

"Who are you, you freak!?" Pariah yelled at Taro as Team Alva turned their gazes between Taro and Pariah.

Taro sighed obviously disappointed in Pariah's lack of knowledge "And here I was thinking cousins should recognize each other. Perhaps this will jog your memory. I am Taro the Blood Fox Devil Slayer. I know what happened to Kitsuno and I know your quest these eyes don't lie."

Pariah looked at Taro with disgust as Taro continued to grin.

"I am on the same mission Pariah so I have a proposal."

"What is it you freak?"

"Join me and I'll lead you to the devils that organized Kitsuno's assassination." Taro's grin widened sickeningly as Pariah gasped.

"Don't do it Pariah!" Alva yelled "He's a monster!"

Taro grinned at Alva and then back to Pariah "What does she know? Join me and you can have your revenge!"

Pariah's mind was buzzing as the rest of Team Alva spoke out in protest even if they didn't know him that long they knew he was better than that monster Taro. Kitsuno's words buzzed through Pariah's head "Don't be like him." Pariah's thoughts shot back to vengeance one last time and looked down and sighed. "I'm sorry Kitsuno." And took a step towards Taro.

**Author's note; uh oh it would seem Pariah is about to go down a dark path find out what happens next in chapter four also sorry for the wait and please comment or review (maybe even both) Thanks for any and all support!**

** Characters;**

** Conner the Flash; Former bandit no major plot at all…**

** Taro Bloodfox; The six tailed fox devil slayer trained by the six tail fox in blood magic. More or less Pariah's foil as both lost their parent/master only Taro is fixated on killing all devils good or bad and will stop at nothing to get strong enough to do it.**


	4. Fire and Blood!

Chapter 4

Fire and Blood!

Pariah looked at the ground, his face locked in a depressed scrunch.

"I'm sorry Kitsuno."

And he stepped towards Taro's outstretched arms.

"That's my boy come to me, together we will wipe out every devil and all shall bow before us!" His scarred face contorted into a wicked grin that would have made children cry.

Pariah said nothing his eyes still towards the ground as he continued slowly towards Taro.

'No! How could join the likes of him!? He's a monster!' Alva thought to herself as she stared in horror at Pariah's back which was getting farther away. 'I didn't really trust him before, but I thought that even he was above this.' She looked at Yuki whose expression gave away that she felt the same shock Alva felt. Madara's face remained calm and serious as ever.

"HOW COULD YOU PARIAH?! HAVE YOU NOT SEEN WHAT THIS MONSTER HAS DONE!?" Alva screamed at Pariah but her anger rang on deaf ears as Pariah continued walking away.

Pariah finally reached Taro and turned the two fox devil slayers now standing side by side staring at Team Alva.

"I'm sorry guys I guess this is how it is." Pariah said sadly but it was almost as if he wasn't talking to Alva, Yuki or Madara. "I'm sorry that I can't avenge you right now Kitsuno. But you are right these guys might be just what I need." Pariah smiled looking up at Team Alva.

"What are you talking about cousin?" Taro asked confused by Pariah's strange outburst, Team Alva also sharing in his confusion.

"It's easy Taro. You've done awful things and as much as I'd like to wipe out all devils… I'm doing it my way!" Pariah's fist was alight with red flames and clocked Taro in the chin sending him flying back into the flames of a destroyed building. Pariah smirked at Team Alva's shock.

"Come on, a boy died in my arms and you thought I'd join that sicko!? Gee thanks guys but on another note I'll handle this guy. DEVIL SLAYER EYES!"

Pariah's pupils turned to jagged crosses and his irises, blood red the veins around his eyes turned black as Pariah smiled turning back to where Taro landed.

"What the Hell? Where did that freak go?" Pariah muttered as his gaze pierced the smoke and flames but no glowing silhouette of a devil or devil slayer was to be found "What the Hell?" Pariah muttered when he heard Yuki shout.

"Look out Pariah!"

Before Pariah could turn he was hit in the spine with a force he never believed imaginable. Pariah made an inhuman groan as he collapsed to the ground, coughing up blood.

Taro laughed as Pariah writhed on the ground in pain. "You are a fool Pariah but." He stooped down sticking his finger into the blood, licking it clean. "Your blood is delicious. I may just have to drink you dry." He smiled wickedly his scars contorting into different jagged patterns.

Alva immediately began to charge but was halted by Pariah's voice. "NO! This freak is mine!"

Alva stepped back smirking at Pariah's tenacity however she could sense Taro's power and of all the wizards present, she was the only one who stood a chance. "You do realize what you're getting into right?"

"Yeah! Now get back!"

Alva smiled as Madara had an eyebrow raised and Yuki was covering her mouth in shock.

"He doesn't stand a chance does he Alva?" Yuki asked her high voice shaking.

"Nope, Madara prepare yourself."

"Gladly."

Pariah heard every word they said, 'I'll prove them wrong. Kitsuno, this is for you!'

Pariah firmly planted his hand into the ground and began a slow steady yell.

Taro backed up as the air around him and Pariah began heating to incredible levels.

'What the? How is he doing this?!' He thought as flames began shooting out of nearby crevices all while Pariah's yell turned into a roar.

"RAAAAAAAAR!" The ground began shattering from the heat, flames filling the cracks.

"Well I'll be." Alva was shocked "Fire storms are a master level spell, how is he of all people doing it!?"

Pariah shakily rose to his feet as the flames began to swirl around him. He took a deep breath the heat stinging his eyes and lungs but he didn't care. "I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!"

Pariah was on the attack launching himself towards the still shocked Taro, using his flames as an accelerant, his fists alight and a battle cry that seemed to increase the intensity of the flames. "TARO! YOU! WILL! PAY!"

Pariah's powerful blows were quickly knocked aside by Taro's precise technique.

"Ah, all power no form you truly are pathetic cousin." And Taro quickly retaliated with two crimson shards that Pariah could tell from scent were blood.

Pariah quickly torched the spikes his glowing red eyes locked onto Taro's energy signature that glowed a gentle lavender. But as quick as it was there it vanished and all Pariah could do was turn to his enhanced sense of smell to lock onto Taro. It wasn't hard he only had to follow the coppery smell of blood.

'Damnit he's faster than anything I've ever faced, even Madara is a snail compared to him! I need to end this quick!' Pariah began sniffing just as Taro emerged in a blinding flash of blood. "Damnit!"

Pariah barely managed to dodge the strange whip-like strands of blood flowing to and from Taro's fingertips. "Nice dodge Pariah however your blood will be mine." Taro began laughing as the blood whips surged towards Pariah.

"FLAME SHIELD!"

Pariah was shrouded by intense red flames that seems to keep the grotesque whips at bay however, Pariah could feel his magic reserves draining he needed to do something if he even wanted a remote chance of winning.

"Damnit! Damnit, Damnit, Damnit! I'm not fast enough! Wait a minute… Yeah I got an idea."

Pariah peered through the flames his glowing red eyes tracing Taro's violet aura and the aura of the blood whips and behind Pariah he saw the golden auras of Madara, Alva and Yuki all watching intently and if Pariah didn't know any better, Yuki's hands were crossed in prayer.

"Alright, time to try this out!"

Pariah came barreling out of the intense flames, much to Taro's surprise.

"You fool, only an idiot would charge me! Now die and feed me!" Taro's whips surged at Pariah and impaled him through every point in his chest.

"HAHAHA! YOU FOOL I WARNED YOU… Wait a minute… What the Hell!"

The impaled image of Pariah smirked before turning into flames and evaporating.

Alva and Yuki gasped while Madara gave a small smirk.

"Not bad at all." He snorted.

"A fire based clone!? How?!" Yuki gasped

"He truly is something else." Alva smiled

"OVER HERE TARO! NINE TAIL FOX DEVIL CHARGE!"

Pariah materialized behind Taro his feet and hands ablaze as he began his assault on the surprised Taro.

"What the!" Taro was cut off by a fiery kick in the nose quickly followed by a flurry of strikes to his torso and head, each blow stronger than the last.

"TAKE THIS YOU DAMNED MURDERER!" The flames around Pariah burned brilliantly turning the sandstone tiles beneath them into a well formed glass as Pariah's onslaught continued.

"DIE! DIE, DIE, DIE!"

Pariah's fist landed square into Taro's solar plexus eliciting a bloody cough from him and sending him flying through several tattered buildings.

Alva could've sworn that from what she saw, Pariah's hair briefly turned white.

"His power is definitely something; we should invite him to Fairy Tail." Yuki squeaked to Alva's amusement and to a smirk from Madara.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind round two with that hothead."

"I would like a shot at him as well." Alva laughed as Yuki's jaw dropped.

"I swear all you think about is fighting. Well except you Madara you are very cultured!" Yuki blushed deeply and hugged Madara's arm, much to his discontent.

Suddenly Pariah's shout rang out again.

"I'M NOT DONE YET, MONSTER. DEVIL SLAYER ART; HELLFIRE BARRAGE!"

Pariah's hands glowed with flames as a vortex of red flames swirled over his head. Pariah grinned wickedly as he launched the massive wall towards Taro's landing spot.

The impact was colossal flattening nearby structures, however Pariah didn't stop, fireball after fireball were hurled at the rubble that Taro landed in each exploding with great force until finally Pariah stopped and lowered his hands.

Pariah's breathing was labored as he staggered towards the rubble to confirm his kill as the flames began to wither.

Suddenly Madara, Alva and Yuki, along with Pariah all sensed a great magical disturbance from where Taro's body should've been. Suddenly Taro's screams echoed through the sky as the rubble was blown away and the dark figure of Taro stood in a cloud of dark energy.

"I WILL FEED ON YOU ALL! BEHOLD THE POWER OF THE FOX DEVIL SLAYERS! FOX DEVIL SAYER ART; THREE TAILS!"

The black and crimson aura thickened as red bolts of electricity shot from it and in the center three red viscous tail like objects protruded as two glowing red dots with black slits in the center peered out.

Pariah stared in terror.

"GUYS RUN! WE'RE OUTCLASSED! DON'T WORRY I'LL BUY AS MUCH TIME AS POSSIBLE!"

Alva smirked but it was wiped from her face when Taro emerged, even Madara seemed shocked from the sight, Yuki literally had tears running down her face from the sight.

Taro's shirt and coat were gone revealing his skinny scarred body with blackened veins glowing and his face became even more nightmarish his ears became pointed and his teeth sharpened to points, all the while black veins glowed by his new eye design, no longer were they crosses but slits like those of a snake's eyes.

Taro smirked and licked his lips as he stared at the four wizards.

Alva looked at the monster- no the devil before them then looked at Madara.

"Do it."

Madara gave a wicked grin as he disappeared as Pariah and Yuki looked in terror as Madara materialized by Taro and attempted to strike him.

But Madara's fist was easily redirected and Taro gripped Madara's arm so tightly that Madara could feel the bone snap.

"ARRGH!"

"MADARA NO!" the whole group shouted at once as Taro tossed Madara towards Pariah who quickly grabbed Madara but Taro quickly waved his hand at the two.

"Enjoy the cardiac arrest morsels." He laughed maniacally as Pariah and Madara let out inhuman groans as the writhed on the ground.

Alva looked at Taro a look of utter rage on her face.

"YUKI DO YOUR THING. AND AS FOR YOU TARO, YOU JUST HURT MY FAMILY AND FOR THAT YOU WILL DIE!"

Alva moved with blinding speed her magical aura distorting the ground and air as Yuki in the form of a lightning bolt landed next to Pariah and Madara whom were lying side by side writhing in pain as Yuki quickly rubbed her hands together while Alva faced off against Taro.

"NOBODY HURTS MY FAMILY! YOU WILL PAY, TARO!"

Taro yawned bored as Alva screamed at him, then he spoke. "Don't worry about dying. Your 'family' will join you soon."

And with that Alva and the blood fox clashed as Yuki screamed.

"CLEAR!" and she placed her hands on Pariah and Madara's chests, zapping them both with electricity. Both the young men's breathing slowed down along with their heart rates.

Yuki breathed a sigh of relief as she turned to Alva's battle and gripped the silver cross around her neck.

"Lord please keep Alva safe. She is the strongest and she is like my sister." She smiled as a tear ran down her face and she looked up.

"GET THAT BASTARD ALVA MAKE HIM PAY FOR HURTING MY MADARA!"

**Author's note; Yet another chapter complete and this was a doozy. So it seems Pariah and Madara are out for the count. With Yuki watching over those two does Alva stand a chance by herself against three tailed Taro? Find out next time on Fairy Tail; Devil Slayer! Please comment and review.**

** Magic notes;**

**Fox Devil Slayer; Devil slayer magic is rare to begin with but fox devils are the pinnacle. The more tails a fox has the stronger and older they are each fox has a corresponding element (as one could guess). Fox devil slayers are particularly unique as under proper circumstances they can access their tailed forms to the max or their fox master's tail count. Each tail multiplies the slayers power by 3 so in a 9 tailed case it'd be 3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3 times the users base power. However unless skilled in the use of tailed forms users will enter a feral state and instantly use all tails. This poses a threat to the users' sanity if the ability is used too long.**


End file.
